1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to tool chucks for attachment of accessories to power tools, and more particularly to a tool chuck that may be tightened without using a chuck key.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional tool chucks may have a turn ring that is rotatable using a chuck key to extend and retract chuck jaws. Although such tool chucks are generally thought to provide acceptable performance, they are not without shortcomings. For example, the conventional tool chuck requires cumbersome chuck key operations, chuck key retention, and other inconveniences.
In view of the shortcomings associated with chuck keys, tool chucks have been developed that have a turn ring (or sleeve) that is rotated manually, without using a chuck key, to tighten the chuck jaws. However, it may be difficult to impart sufficient clamping force using a keyless tool chuck.